The present invention generally relates to a charcoal grilling system. More particularly, the present invention presents several points of novelty relating to a system for conveniently removing ashes and grease from a charcoal grill, for providing improved cooking space and performance within the charcoal grill, and for maneuvering the charcoal grill.
Grilling remains one of the most popular methods of food preparation today. Grill assemblies use either gas or charcoal as a heat source. While gas grilling has grown increasingly popular, many people prefer to use a charcoal grill. However, there remain many difficulties associated with charcoal grilling.
A charcoal grill assembly generally includes a bottom bowl, a lid, and legs or a stand. The bottom bowl typically includes a bowl rim, a cooking grid, and a charcoal support grate. The bottom bowl and the lid typically include ventilation apertures. The cooking grid sits slightly under the bowl rim of the bottom bowl. The charcoal support grate sits beneath the cooking grid inside the bottom bowl. The legs or stand support the assembly. The lid may be placed on top of the bottom bowl. In operation, charcoal is positioned on top of the charcoal support grate, and ignited. The cooking grid is then set in the bottom bowl. The grill operator may then position food on the cooking grid. The grill operator may then position the lid on top of the grill bottom bowl to cover the grill assembly. The grill operator may adjust the ventilation apertures to increase or decrease circulation of air into the covered grill assembly and to control the burn rate of the charcoal.
One of the biggest drawbacks associated with a typical charcoal grill assembly is the cleaning of the assembly after cooking. Disposing of the ashes and debris that have fallen to the bottom of the grill bowl during the course of cooking may be a difficult task. To address the problem of cleaning the grill assembly, many spherical grill assemblies include a receptacle for catching ashes situated at the center bottom of the grill bowl. The ash catcher retains ashes and grease, for example, that fall during the course of cooking and that are guided by the grill bowl curvature into the ash catcher. By using the ash catcher, the grill operator may clean the ashes and grease out of the grill by removing the ash catcher, dumping the ash catcher contents and replacing the ash catcher.
The typical non-round charcoal grill, however, does not include a receptacle for catching ashes and grease because the walls and base of the flat grill bottom pan do not direct the ashes and grease to the center of the grill pan base where the ash catcher typically would be located. For example, a rectangular charcoal grill assembly is described in U.S. Des. No. 277,541 issued to Espinda. The flat horizontal base of the grill pan is perpendicular to the generally vertical walls of the grill pan. Because the base of the grill pan is flat, ashes and grease created during the course of cooking stay where the ashes and grease have landed at the base of the grill pan. Likewise, the generally vertical walls of the grill pan guide ashes and grease straight down into the corners where the base of the grill pan and the walls of the grill pan connect. Because the base and walls of the grill pan direct the ashes and grease generally straight down, the ashes and grease are scattered across the entire base of the grill pan. Thus an ash catcher is not included in a typical non-round grill assembly because the non-round assembly does not direct ashes and grease to the center base of the grill pan.
Non-round charcoal grill assemblies are also typically not easy to maneuver. For example, non-round charcoal grill assemblies generally do not include a wheeled cart because non-round charcoal grill assemblies generally do not include ash catchers. Without an ash catcher, a non-round charcoal grill attached to a cart would be difficult to clean. For example, the grill bowl and the cart would possibly have to be inverted to clean out the assembly.
A generally spherical charcoal grill assembly with an ash catcher is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,865,099 issued to Waugh. The rounded grill pan walls and grill lid walls of the Waugh assembly limit the vertical depth or draw of the grill assembly between the grill bowl and the grill lid. The short draw limits space within the grill assembly for food, heat circulation, and an adjustable cooking grid. A short draw is a problem typical of rounded and non-rounded charcoal grill assemblies alike. For example, the typical charcoal grill assembly includes a grill lid that slopes acutely downward to the grill bowl, so the charcoal grill assembly has a short draw.
A charcoal grill assembly supported by a wheeled cart is described in U.S. Des. 430,717. The frame of the cart envelops the perimeter of the wall of the bottom portion at the rim of the bottom portion. Therefore, the cart takes up considerable space, and so the cart is difficult to maneuver and store. Additionally, the cart includes a large footprint which may be undesirable.
Thus, a need has long existed for a non-round charcoal grill assembly that provides for easy disposal of ashes, grease, and debris. Furthermore, a need exists for a non-round grill assembly that includes a wheeled cart, so that the grill operator may easily maneuver the grill assembly. Additionally, a need exists for a non-round charcoal grill assembly that provides improved space for cooking a variety of foods, for improved ventilation and an improved charcoal burn rate, and for an adjustable cooking grid. Finally, a need exists for a non-round grill assembly cart that takes up less space than typical grill assembly carts.